


King Harvest

by Deetvar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Short & Sweet, Some vague mentions to the artbook stuff, The DB having fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetvar/pseuds/Deetvar
Summary: In light of Daein's liberation, the fear of retaliation by Crimea grows stronger. Can Pelleas ease the fears of his troops?





	King Harvest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arvanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/gifts).



Taureneo approached his recently crowned majesty. “A report, my liege.”   
  
Pelleas took the parchment from Taureneo’s hand. “I see, perhaps I should speak to the source of this.” He scratches his head, uneasy.  
  
Only a month had transpired since Pelleas took the throne and there are whispers about that Crimea may seek its revenge upon its neighbor. Daein does not have the resources to sustain yet another war. All efforts have been taken to restore control to all the provinces and reconstruct Daein.

* * *

Pelleas sits by his desk. “Micaiah, I’ve received reports that our army is..anxious. I want to calm their fears down. Citizens and our soldiers look to you as a beacon of hope surely, do you have any suggestions?”  
  
Micaiah thought to herself. Something that can ease any soldier. Her mind drifted to how each Daein fought for their home...home. An idea struck in her mind. “Perhaps a celebration? A cook off? To remind everyone of their home, what we fight for. To cherish the people we protect.”  
  
Pelleas nodded, and he walked off with Taureneo and Jill rushing to his side.

* * *

 As the sun fell beneath the horizon, the festivities began. Nevassa Castle was opened up exclusively to the soldiers bring with them a wide array of dishes and drink. Micaiah was in charge of the festivities, and went on to check her comrades.  
  
Edward and Leonardo were by a table with what looked to be bread. Appearing disappointed, Micaiah walked toward them. “Leonardo. Edward. What have you made?”  
  
Edward jumped as soon as Micaiah asked. He hands her the bread. “Try it, me and Leonardo made it.”  
  
Micaiah reached for the bread, still warm and hard. She eats a piece of it. Micaiah realizes within the center of the bread was melted cheese. She smiles to Edward, “You made this?”  
  
Edward smiled. “Yeah, with a bit of help with Leonardo here.”  
  
Leonardo chuckled. “Well I’ve never really cooked in my life, and all the dishes I grew with are a bit too elaborate to create. But I’m glad Micaiah, for you and King Pelleas hosting this little event. It reminds me of the home I share, it reminds me of when Edward saved me all those years ago. It reminds me of our cause, thank you.”  
  
Micaiah is taken aback, but it felt well in knowing this little gathering is doing well.  Micaiah gives them some advice to share their food and begins her way to Nolan. The merchant stood on the floor at his own table, he sat in his chair with a jug by his side and some playing cards. He laughs, “Hey, you want to play some cards with me?”  
  
Micaiah smiles. “I think it wouldn’t be fair.”  
  
Nolan smiles drunkenly. “What your predictions can let know what my cards are too?”  
  
Micaiah takes the cards from Nolan. “No it wouldn’t be fair to play when you’re not in your right mind.”  
  
Nolan takes out a slab of meat, and presents it to Micaiah. “How much?”  
  
Micaiah places right hand a small margin above her left, Nolan takes his knife cutting just a thin piece and placing it on a plate. Micaiah sits with Nolan, eating her slab of meat. “Where did you get this?”  
  
Nolan points to the meat. “Oh you know, friends.”  
  
“Friends?”  
  
Nolan nods. “Alright more like old business partners, when you’re a merchant you know a few somebodies.”  
  
Micaiah continues to eat her, casually ignoring Nolan’s offering of alcohol. The night drags on, until Nolan finally says something. “When I was at my lowest point, I had given up on everything. But then I saw what was happening to my countrymen, I couldn’t take it anymore. I took up my axe and I beat the shit out of some guard harassing a poor old man. No turning back anymore you know? I’m glad I met you, and the other two kids.” Nolan’s start to wander until he falls into sleep.  
  
With the help of some of the other members, Nolan was taken back to his quarters to sleep. With the night concluded, Micaiah had one final thing to care of.  
  
Pelleas was on the balcony overlooking it all. “A success I take?”  
  
Micaiah nods. “I’d say so. Just some mild property damage, I think Jill took care of it.”  
  
Pelleas chuckled. “That should be an indicator that it did go well I’d say. Very well then, Micaiah you are dismissed. I’m glad to have you at my side, and again thank you for this idea.”  
  
“No, thank you King Pelleas. You thought what would be best for our troops. I can not speak if Crimea will retaliate, but I know if it ever should, I trust in you to think of our troops not as pawns on a board, but as people. Thank you.”  
  
With that Pelleas departs to bed. He draws his eyes to a close, content in knowing that he has mitigated the fear within his people. For a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leonardo's slight backstory mention is taken from the artbook. Title is a song reference.


End file.
